Battlefield Wiki:Chat/Logs/19 October 2012
23:06 ohai 23:06 hey 23:06 yo 23:06 And yes with Aftermath trailer out it is a crisis over here (sort of) 23:07 The support finaly has glorious facial hair 23:10 hmm 23:11 New photo I see 23:21 -!- Charcoal121 has left Special:Chat. 23:22 -!- AKUSoldier14 has joined Special:Chat 23:23 -!- AKUSoldier14 has left Special:Chat. 23:27 -!- Charcoal121 has joined Special:Chat 23:27 XLR 23:27 come 23:27 pls 23:27 hello again 23:28 hey 23:29 so 23:31 hmm 23:31 dat freeze 23:32 C121 23:32 GUISE 23:32 ohaider again 23:32 RU SUPPORT=HEAVY 23:32 alt already knows 23:35 It's pretty surprising the chat isn't with mar peeps 23:35 moar 23:36 dat freeze 23:36 lolo 23:36 PSK 23:36 TYWIN 23:36 EVRYONE 23:36 VIDDEH 23:36 Especially PSK 23:37 He is here EARLY 23:37 Then Viddeh lurks 23:37 Then Commeh 23:37 Then Tywin later 23:37 lol 23:37 tywins never on 23:37 probably at school 23:37 Pretty much 23:38 Barsuk? 23:38 OITSDATVODNIK 23:38 lol 23:38 Phoniex 23:40 lol 23:40 rhino 23:41 gta 3 tank 23:41 wut 23:41 must beat guy who created Barsuk 23:42 lol 23:43 HAHAHAHIMADE PHEONIX 23:44 Wait why not just put em in the FUNVEE and Vodnik places. 23:44 DICE You said there would be a aggressive assault and medic assault 23:44 WHERES MY AGGRESIVE 23:45 brb 30 min 23:45 YES MOAR EDITS 4 ME 23:52 wow chat dead 23:52 uk 23:52 wake up 23:55 -!- DiCePWNeD has left Special:Chat. 23:55 -!- DiCePWNeD has joined Special:Chat 00:00 wb 00:03 I wish the M16A4 and M4 looked diffrent from the A3 and A1 in BF3 00:06 wut 00:07 The M16A4 and M4 look just like the M16A3 and M4A1 00:09 hwo? 00:09 ^how 00:09 wut 00:12 Hey 00:12 HEY 00:12 PSK 00:12 THE RU SUPPORT IS HEAVY FROM TF2 00:13 Seems legit 00:13 http://images.wikia.com/battlefield/images/6/6a/BF3AMRUSupport.png 00:13 ill get a better pic 00:13 and pkp=minigun 00:13 whole team is babies 00:14 Who send all these babies to fight 00:14 -!- 3RDRANGER has joined Special:Chat 00:14 <3RDRANGER> Hello everyone 00:14 Hey 3rd 00:14 hello 00:14 aftermath trailer came out 00:15 <3RDRANGER> IKR? 00:15 yes 00:15 <3RDRANGER> I was expecting co-op for Aftermath, but I think End Game will have co-op 00:15 crossbow bolts flying everywhere 00:15 and its an all kit wep 00:15 360 no scopers 00:15 uhoh 00:15 yo 00:15 hello 00:15 !test 00:15 MyOpsAreBlackerThenYours: Hai! 00:16 lol 00:16 Assault is Demoman before he lost his eye 00:16 <3RDRANGER> Aftermath is coming earlier than I thought 00:16 yes 00:16 "360 no scopers" 00:16 Oh, they certainly are coming 00:16 <3RDRANGER> Last Tuesday of November if you're PS3 Premium 00:16 rly? 00:16 Wow, really? 00:16 i though it was 8th december 00:17 I wonder if those madels will be usable 00:17 I hope so 00:17 Cuz support looks badass now 00:17 And Assault 00:17 <3RDRANGER> And Gun Master will be playable in the Aftermath maps 00:18 yay 00:18 scavenger 00:18 NOOOOOOOOO 00:18 No more gun master 00:18 ammo will scarse 00:18 PPL WILL BE FIGHTING OVER AMMO 00:18 And Scavenger should of been like onslaught 00:18 IMAGINE FRIENDLY FIRE MATCHES 00:18 And Support may actually help me once I call for once 00:19 And i'll be the Assault kicking it old school 00:19 An assault rifle 00:19 GL 00:19 Nothing else 00:19 nope 00:19 thell keep their ammo 00:20 <3RDRANGER> You should see the poll in the Battlefield Blog post. 42% of voters are excited for sunglasses 00:20 Giggles 00:20 *o 00:20 And Assault is missing his sunglasses 00:20 SUNGLASSES 00:20 NO MOAR SUN GLARE 00:20 YAY 00:20 There goggles 00:20 recon looks bauss with shades on 00:20 GOGGLES 00:21 <3RDRANGER> Goggles keep the sun out too 00:21 <3RDRANGER> Depending on the shade of the goggles 00:21 You kept saying shades and sunglasses 00:21 RUSSIAN FACES 00:21 RUSSIAN FACE 00:21 RU ENGIE CAN NOW BREATH FRESH AIR 00:21 We still dont know BC2 Assaults face 00:22 with asbestos particles from the aftermath earthquake 00:22 When he needs his gas mask he dont have it lol 00:22 <3RDRANGER> Well, it probably got broken 00:23 <3RDRANGER> A broken gas mask is useless as not wearing one 00:23 But why wear a black bandanna in the desert 00:23 And when did the support have time to stylize his hair and grow a gotee 00:23 lol 00:24 but still 00:24 RU SUPPORT IS HEAVY 00:24 MOAR PKP SPRAY 00:24 yay 00:24 And why is engi wearing a track suit over his armor 00:24 And why does recon look almost perfectly fine 00:24 lol 00:25 the models have blood on them fyi 00:25 he just has a bandage over his wrist 00:25 Survivors of the earthquake I see 00:25 Interesting 00:26 I Robot 00:26 i wonder what ru recon looks like? 00:26 Chat no freeze 00:27 AM has put this wiki on full power. 00:27 hes by the RU Support 00:27 Hes just wearing his beanie 00:27 no ru recon is at the end 00:28 in the desert... 00:28 Well.... 00:28 I think I'm most excited about the new models. :P 00:28 uk, the guy ur talking about is the ru medic 00:28 he has the aek 00:28 Cool to see some new Russian models 00:28 he had a SVD 00:28 The bald guy in pain could be him :) 00:28 Assault and Support look nice for US 00:28 RU Assault with AEK-971 looks neat as hell. 00:29 yes 00:29 Oh good 00:29 but stil 00:29 weapons pls 00:29 Recon looks like he has been shot twice 00:29 cross bow probably acts like a silenced weapon 00:30 -!- AKUSoldier14 has joined Special:Chat 00:30 But where did the engi get the track suit 00:30 hello 00:30 Sup 00:30 i need help with a question 00:30 of what game i should get 00:30 have u seen the aftermath trailer aku? 00:30 -!- DiCePWNeD has left Special:Chat. 00:30 no 00:30 -!- DiCePWNeD has joined Special:Chat 00:31 Surprised to see faces 00:31 Lol 00:31 When did engi gets stripes onhis undershirt 00:31 Crossbow=M417 with a crossbow on top 00:31 Engie cap? 00:31 Weird 00:32 New hat 00:32 Well 00:32 I mean i'ts gray. 00:32 More like, lost headphones. 00:32 It looks pretty weird 00:32 should i get black ops 2 or bf3? 00:32 what ever you want 00:32 And he has a striped shirt 00:32 brb 00:32 k 00:32 Hard to say, to be honest 00:32 One has reviews, the other doesn't 00:33 The us aSsault is wearing a US Army helmet 00:34 And Navy SEALs 00:34 bye 00:35 I think assault is just the guy that rememberd the first aid training 00:35 cya 00:35 See ya 00:35 TO LATE BOI 00:35 wut 00:35 I don't see it 00:35 Dice left 00:36 Oh 00:36 Wow 00:36 The message didn't appear 00:37 3rd hasnt said a word 00:37 Hey that rhymes :P 00:37 <3RDRANGER> The black guy just had to die first? 00:37 exactly 00:37 <3RDRANGER> The RGF guy goes for the black guy 00:38 This isnt a horror movie damn it 00:38 And why does there always have to be 1 black guy in war movies/games wearing a bandanna 00:39 still no word on endgame 00:41 <3RDRANGER> I hope it's co-op 00:41 <3RDRANGER> Co-op needs to be expanded upon 00:41 I want onslaught in endgame 00:42 <3RDRANGER> It's like the second best part before multiplayer in BF3 00:42 does bf3 get boring 00:43 Not in my experience. 00:43 I get bored of the guns 00:43 And some maps 00:44 Too many for me to get bored 00:44 hmm 00:44 I miss those victory/defeat cutscenes 00:44 I do too! 00:44 how about mw3 00:44 And ammo assault 00:44 It bores the heck out of me. 00:44 Hmm 00:44 I liked it for about one week. 00:44 I play it with freinds every once and a while 00:45 Me too, but I don't play normally like BF3 00:45 BC2 was nice 00:46 Anyways I'll be getting Premium really soon (birthday) and will be able to experienvce Aftermath after stalking its release. 00:46 experience 00:46 Like I did to B2K 00:46 What day is your birthday? 00:46 Nov 2 00:46 Nice 00:46 Anyways I gtg 00:47 Farewell 00:47 -!- XtremegiancaAlt has left Special:Chat. 00:47 Anywho I wonder if Company of Heroes will ever leave the WW2 setting 00:48 I don't know 00:48 In this time, it's nice though 00:48 And why did the black guy have to die in Conflict Vietnam 00:48 the black guy always dies :( 00:48 Which is ironic in BF3 00:49 Since the black guy is helping people that "died" 00:49 zombies modes on black ops is hard as hell! and it's pissing me off! 00:50 icwutudedtharops 00:50 I don't know if I want the RU Tag or the Medical Tag more 00:51 medic 00:51 dont wear commie tags 00:51 B-but 00:51 Or you'll go bankrupt and change your name 00:51 That's ironic 00:51 this is bullsh!t 00:52 hows it ironic 00:52 Screw it pride in a way. 00:52 I have Medal of Honor Warfighter to be Russian 00:52 ,* 00:52 They each convey a pride in different ways. 00:52 I mean. 00:53 How2type 00:53 So far the OGA Spec Ops is the only black guy in Warfighter I bet people are still gonna complain lik they did with assault 00:53 Probably 00:54 A lot of people do 00:54 Though I'm still surprised that there is no South American force 00:54 I don't know of any, but still. 00:55 Panamas in SP 00:55 Close enough 00:55 zombie mode is full of sh!t 00:55 And there best argument is "I like pretending to be a soldier when I play games" 00:55 i think i know which game i'm getting now 00:55 Latin America and South America be same sometimes. 00:55 Well hey, according to poll, most excitement is national pride. 00:55 As it was with me, in MoH's case. 00:56 The fact that you could be Spetsgruppa or maybe SAS, or even GROM. 00:56 Seemed cool 00:56 have any of you ever played this pos zombie mode? 00:57 I think it's fun 00:57 ^ 00:57 I'm probably going to point at the uniforms if they mess 'em up. Lol 00:57 at least you guys have fun. 00:58 Which probably will happen as with every game. 00:58 They already mesed up SFOD-Ds uniforms 00:58 They arnt supposed to wear patches 00:58 Flag Nome or Unit 00:58 *Name 00:59 I sure am excited for it to come out. 01:00 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0rTufRpbdZg 01:00 one of the few good rap songs of the 2000s 01:01 <3RDRANGER> I like the end screen of the Homerun game mode in Warfighter 01:01 I haven't seen much coverage. 01:01 And no beta videos yet. 01:02 <3RDRANGER> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bInsMaabv18 01:02 <3RDRANGER> I just like the end game screen for that game mode 01:02 a capture the flag with no respawns? 01:02 how is zombi mode fun? i suck at it. 01:03 how? 01:03 yeah 01:03 Be good at it 01:03 I dunno 01:03 Yeah, I agree 3rd 01:04 <3RDRANGER> I don't know how Zombie Mode is fun either. Maybe it was the surprise in World at War that made it cool or something 01:04 <3RDRANGER> Or the beginning cutscene in BLOPS 01:04 Which cutscene? 01:04 <3RDRANGER> After campaign is finished or something 01:04 Oh 01:04 The menu one 01:04 ? 01:04 i suck at arcade games but i can't stop playing CoD games 01:04 Where it plays every DANG TIME YOU GO TO IT. 01:05 <3RDRANGER> I hate that 01:05 <3RDRANGER> The cutscene is cool the first few times 01:06 sometimes i want to break this game in half 01:06 you mean the zombie running at you EVERY time you play zombies mode on WAW 01:06 in fact, i think i wil 01:06 Film it 01:07 No Ops, that one with all the flashing lights and the many cutscenes it has. 01:07 and put it on ytube? 01:07 I'm joking 01:07 naw, i don't want people to see me raging 01:07 i rage at black ops everyday 01:07 cod arcade games are pissing me off! 01:08 You get subscribers for that 01:08 <3RDRANGER> El Presador rages like crazy and he posts vids of that 01:08 i think i'm going to get bf3 because i can tell that i'm going to hate black ops 2 very very very bad 01:09 !status 01:09 I have been running for 344991 total seconds, and I have reconnected 3 times. It has been 177894 seconds since my last reconnect. 01:10 good for you 01:10 hello 01:11 WHAT AFTERMATH IS COMING OUT IN 9 DAYS? 01:11 WUT 01:11 DICE=HAX 01:11 wat 01:11 No it isn't 01:12 it takes no skill what so ever to play cod games! 01:12 <3RDRANGER> That's crazy, URL 01:12 <3RDRANGER> Oh 01:12 CoD = Random guy shooting guns like a maniac 01:12 That's the appeal 01:12 PlayStation 3 Premium members: November 27 01:12 http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/Battlefield_3:_Aftermath_Premiere_Trailer 01:12 It's just a twitch arcade shooter. 01:12 BF = Tactics and true skill 01:12 lol 01:12 its october 01:12 Yeah... 01:12 <3RDRANGER> I need advice 01:12 Sure 01:13 <3RDRANGER> Is a suppressor good when you use the foregrip? 01:13 I wouldn't think so 01:13 Though I suppose that's opinion 01:13 how do you plat 01:13 *play? 01:13 and people think they're some damn god for being good on cod games! 01:13 <3RDRANGER> I heard the suppressor is supposed to being back some of the aimed accuracy the foregrip detracts 01:13 If you go in head first suppresor is useless 01:13 but thats the 1942-2142 era 01:14 I don't know, I mean, the Suppressor really affects your range. 01:14 Actually Ops, going head on is one of the two only options. 01:14 <3RDRANGER> Well, what about the Flash Suppressor? 01:14 Flash Suppressor, not accuracy, but it does lower recoil 01:14 Significantly 01:14 -!- Лорд-Эдвард-Гром-брюки has joined Special:Chat 01:14 supp isns useless 01:15 supp=lowers recoil, reduces spread 01:15 keeps u of the minimap 01:15 hy edward 01:15 You're confusing the two 01:15 suppressor that is 01:15 The Suppressor keeps you off the map and lowers range 01:15 The Flash Suppressor lowers upwards recoil but increases hip-spread 01:16 Your right PSK. People play CoD to feel better about themselves because they aren't skilled enough to play BF games. 01:16 that's why CoD will always sell more; because it makes chumps feel better about themselves and bf makes chumps feel worthless 01:16 And some other people prefer twitch action fast pace rather than team tactics 01:17 ^ that to 01:17 Some may say it's like extreme Rock, Paper, Scissors 01:17 CoD = Rock paper scissors 01:17 BF = chess 01:17 No, I mean how BF3 has specific roles 01:17 Well, that works I suppose. 01:17 BF=Rock Papers Tanks :D 01:18 nope 01:18 helis 01:18 Too many tanks? 01:18 Engineer 01:18 Engineers are running out of Missiles 01:18 Support 01:18 Support can't defend himself due to his LMG 01:18 Assault 01:18 recon? 01:18 And then you have Assault and Recon who do general roles 01:18 CoD = making a paper airplane 01:18 Recon kills and Assault heals 01:18 BF = Making a the ISS 01:19 *making the iss 01:19 I miss killing assault 01:19 Not that boring healing assault 01:19 Yeah, I kind of wished that Medic was more specialized. 01:19 so when is bfbc3 coming out? 01:19 next year? 01:19 Support should of stayed Medic 01:20 probably never 01:20 No 01:20 Actually DICE said they'd be making it 01:20 Just sometime in the future 01:21 they better 01:21 bc2 was a huge success 01:21 I read it a few times 01:21 BF2 and BF3 were huge successes too 01:21 Which is the point of BF4 01:22 lol 01:22 alright, now i'm going to be a sniper on black ops 01:22 playing on radiation 01:22 <3RDRANGER> I hope BF4 has the PLA 01:22 -!- DiCePWNeD has left Special:Chat. 01:22 -!- DiCePWNeD has joined Special:Chat 01:22 I think BF2 has the highest general ratings though. 01:23 BF2 and 1942 01:23 Of course, that's just nostalgia goggle talking. 01:25 <3RDRANGER> BF2 has universal acclaim on Metacritic 01:25 damn it! 01:25 bf2 01:25 <3RDRANGER> BF1942 could have been the same if it weren't for the bugs and glitches 01:25 mods pls 01:25 <3RDRANGER> BF2 (91) 01:25 <3RDRANGER> BF1942 (89) 01:25 best multiplayer game 2004? 01:25 2003? 01:25 damn it!!!!! 01:25 <3RDRANGER> BC2 could have also has universal acclaim, but the reviewers were bribed 01:26 <3RDRANGER> BC2 (88) 01:26 bf3 89% 01:26 however it has 9001+ random awards 01:26 <3RDRANGER> Remember BC2V? 01:26 If I recall correctly... 01:26 <3RDRANGER> Remember IGN's review? 01:26 and mulitplayer game of year thingy 01:26 BF2 should have I think a 91-95% 01:26 <3RDRANGER> IGN gave it 9.5 because of Fortunate Son 01:26 <3RDRANGER> Remember that? 01:26 yep 01:26 Oh yes. 01:27 <3RDRANGER> IGN could have given 10 isntead 01:27 I called Bs SO MUCH 01:27 <3RDRANGER> But they need a random excuse 01:27 i NEVER WATCHED A ign VIDEO AGain 01:27 <3RDRANGER> And IGN gives BC2 8.9? 01:27 <3RDRANGER> They can't round it to 9? 01:27 THIS KEYBOARD -_- 01:27 <3RDRANGER> MW2 doesn't deserve 9.5 01:27 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e-LE0ycgkBQ 01:27 This relates 01:28 THIS DEFINITELY RELATES 01:28 And now the caps lock are reversed 01:28 <3RDRANGER> The vid title said it applies to Activision also 01:28 omd! 01:28 Hence why. 01:28 Just wait for the ratings bit 01:29 i'm going to mod to hot ham game!!!! 01:29 i'm going to put an aim bot on here!!! 01:29 i wish BF still had a battle recorder so I could make a music video using this song 01:29 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zcps2fJKuAI 01:29 Not only is that against rules, but it's actually illegal. 01:30 yep its in the game manual 01:30 Well, codebreaking any console is 01:30 i think ea and activision are bribing ign 01:30 you dont say? 01:30 lol 01:30 I know 01:30 Hence why overhyped games get 9s 01:31 And why masterpieces get 7s 01:31 lol 01:31 <3RDRANGER> DICE has a battlerecorder for BF3 to make the trailers, but it's to unstable to release 01:31 ocarina of time 3ds got 10 01:31 to bad i don't know diddly squat about coding 01:31 i think 01:31 <Лорд-Эдвард-Гром-брюки> This tab has the magical power of opening randomly.... 01:31 and games that actually had work put in them get sixes 01:31 is editing python files in bf2 coding? 01:31 Well, what is python? 01:31 Well, actually 01:31 if so then i am primative coder 01:32 That's a PC game, so that doesn't matter 01:32 python is the code bf2 is coded in 01:32 that happens to me 2 commie 01:32 nvm 01:32 wtf is python 01:32 ITS A CODE TO MAKE GAMES 01:32 k? 01:32 i edit the bf2 weapon codes 01:32 i don't know diddly squat about that. the only code i know is cmd 01:32 so the spread isnt 9000+ 01:33 <Лорд-Эдвард-Гром-брюки> Eh,Hi 01:33 so, make a game in python then 01:33 <3RDRANGER> Hi 01:33 andso the recoil isnt so easy to control 01:33 no 01:33 i can only edit python 01:33 and create primative 'mods' 01:34 i'm going to make a aim bot that shoots through all objects...in 10 years 01:34 And they'll find you are arrest you. 01:34 :P 01:34 most likely 01:35 i don't know what the heck i'm doing anyway 01:35 lol 01:35 I always love those YouTubes videos 01:35 the no spread and recoil hax are the easiest to make 01:35 It always ending badly 01:35 -!- DiCePWNeD has left Special:Chat. 01:35 -!- DiCePWNeD has joined Special:Chat 01:36 what is your special talent? 01:37 Lol 01:37 um 01:37 OCD POWRS 01:38 <Лорд-Эдвард-Гром-брюки> Who is that addressed to? 01:38 Frailness to the maximum level 01:38 everyone 01:38 ME 01:38 i don't have any 01:38 i can sleep like a sloth however 01:38 everyone can 01:38 i think? 01:39 well then i don't have one 01:39 ok 01:39 i got 30-4 goo tdm with the pdw last week 01:40 ^pdwr 01:40 <Лорд-Эдвард-Гром-брюки> Oooh Mine is 01:40 I like how you almost had it 01:40 So, you have a million, Commeh? 01:41 <Лорд-Эдвард-Гром-брюки> A amount 01:41 Close enough 01:41 nice 01:41 my talent is being a failure...? 01:41 does that count 01:42 <Лорд-Эдвард-Гром-брюки> Which is more than you can count. 01:42 k 01:42 <Лорд-Эдвард-Гром-брюки> Because you dont know what count. :p 01:42 seems legit 01:42 As in 01:42 Redacted 01:42 wtf? 01:42 <3RDRANGER> I don't get why PunkBuster thinks modifying the graphics is cheating 01:42 he means that he can have 2 or infinite talents 01:42 3rd pls 01:42 night mod 01:43 <3RDRANGER> PLS? 01:43 I'm sure there's some clear out textures exploit some people have been doing 01:43 <3RDRANGER> WHAT THE HELL IS PLS? 01:43 wut 01:43 Short for "please" 01:43 pls=please 01:43 <3RDRANGER> PLS? 01:43 <3RDRANGER> I THOUGHT THAT WAS PLZ? 01:43 3rd, you need to brush up your internet skills 01:43 anyone have RO2 other thenPSK and his game pass? 01:43 or ill have to speak clear english 01:43 DO NOT WANT 01:44 DOH NAWT WAHNT 01:44 <3RDRANGER> I have to go now. See you later, gator. 01:44 -!- 3RDRANGER has left Special:Chat. 01:44 Goodbye 01:44 D: 01:44 Lol 01:45 BYE 01:45 sorry caps on 01:45 again 01:45 cheating sobs! they think there great! i bet you they won't think that if they meet me in bf! 01:45 <Лорд-Эдвард-Гром-брюки> 00 01:45 hot dammit i'm playing Halo: Reach! 01:45 hello commeh 01:46 !status 01:46 you cant do that 01:46 Moderation status 01:46 mods/admin only 01:46 prove it 01:46 Hence why only Ops and I have done it. 01:46 !status 01:46 I have been running for 347220 total seconds, and I have reconnected 3 times. It has been 180123 seconds since my last reconnect. 01:46 !status 01:46 I have been running for 347222 total seconds, and I have reconnected 3 times. It has been 180125 seconds since my last reconnect. 01:46 !test 01:46 MyOpsAreBlackerThenYours: Hai! 01:46 !test 01:46 PSKwhirled: Hai! 01:46 Hmph 01:47 I want a bot :( 01:47 lucky moderators :( 01:47 damn you URL! 01:47 !status 01:47 lol 01:47 ! dateandtime 01:47 !dateandtime 01:47 dateandtime 01:48 prove it 01:48 !dateandtime 01:48 !edits 01:48 !status 01:48 http://wwwwwwwww.jodi.org/ 01:48 I have been running for 347320 total seconds, and I have reconnected 3 times. It has been 180223 seconds since my last reconnect. 01:48 randomest sheit evah 01:48 how come URL didn't work for the first two 01:48 They aren''t accepted actions 01:48 lol 01:48 aren't* 01:49 Just check our pages, we're moderators 01:49 !shutdownURL 01:49 !kick URL 01:49 Want to see it yourself 01:49 yes 01:49 YES!!!!!!! 01:49 check them 01:49 what? 01:49 !kick AKUSoldier14 01:49 http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/User:PSKwhirled 01:49 Huh 01:49 !kickAKUSoldier14 01:49 Maybe Admins have that right 01:49 User:MyOpsAreBlackerThanYours 01:49 Beats me, I'm only a mod 01:49 i am a survivor! 01:49 wut fail 01:49 -!- SWATminifigGUY has joined Special:Chat 01:49 yay 01:49 hahahahahahaha!!! 01:50 Hello 01:50 hello swat 01:50 Yo 01:50 Hey. 01:50 Want me to try it again 01:50 can you kick me please 01:50 yes 01:50 -!- AKUSoldier14 was kicked from Special:Chat by PSKwhirled 01:50 I just unlocked the Javelin! :D 01:50 He asked 01:50 yay 01:50 lol 01:50 Wait what 01:50 See 01:50 have fun making tanks fart ir smoke 01:50 lol aku 01:50 -!- DiCePWNeD has left Special:Chat. 01:50 can you do anything else 01:50 -!- DiCePWNeD has joined Special:Chat 01:50 ban 01:51 i'll pass 01:51 and kick 01:51 I can once I feel like asking. 01:51 You kick users if they ask? 01:51 yeplol 01:51 Well, for scientific purposes... 01:51 Lol 01:51 no 01:51 education purposes 01:51 Yes, for science. >.> 01:51 ALWAYS for science. 01:51 can you ban me then unban me 01:51 please...:) 01:52 Nope 01:52 Banning is something I won't do 01:52 nein 01:52 what if i said that the dog has two feet! O_o 01:52 Well 01:52 Too much paperwork for a ban. 01:52 That only makes sense 01:52 I mean 01:52 They have four 01:52 So like 01:53 kick me please 01:53 That's definitely two 01:53 Hello Ed. 01:53 hello 01:53 aku 01:53 stahp 01:53 word to the wise: never make me a moderator *evilsmile* 01:54 what does stahp mean? 01:54 Internet slang for stop 01:54 stahp=stop 01:54 And that's a great idea 01:54 Word to everyone else: Keep AKU away from sharp objects 01:54 internet slang=wurds 01:54 if i was moderator, no one would want to come to chat *trollface* 01:54 And explosives. 01:54 yes 01:55 >implying trollface means sarcasm 01:55 Basicaly keep him away from everything you'd keep Haggard away from if you couldn't point him towards the enemy. 01:55 And besides 01:55 <Лорд-Эдвард-Гром-брюки> Why Greetings now and on the 'morrow Swat. 01:55 ...naw..you know...i think i would make a great mod :p 01:55 ~ ATTENTION: User:AKUSoldier14 must be watched over ~ 01:55 Likewise, good Sir Ed. 01:55 aku 01:55 u only have 6 edits 01:55 Dice 01:55 Edits don't count 01:55 what about it? 01:56 infact i could make a good mod 01:56 We can't stress that enough 01:56 huheehuh 01:56 i would make a better admin/mod 01:56 you know why? 01:56 because i'm a boss! 01:56 In fact, I might as well ask at 999 edits for administrative rights just to see someone say YOU DON'T HAVE ENOUGH EDITS, you know? 01:56 <Лорд-Эдвард-Гром-брюки> PSK only has 568 it doesnt matter. 01:56 ~ ATTENTION: User:AKUSoldier14 must be supervised at all times when online, refer to contributions and the chat logs ~ 01:57 Well, note to self. Keep AKU away from any and all positions of authority. 01:57 DiCe would make a bad admin compared to me 01:57 nope 01:57 am i right or wrong? 01:57 nope 01:57 :P 01:57 Umm, I have no idea. 01:57 !immobile User:AKUSoldier 01:57 Couldn't tell you. 01:58 !immobile User:AKUSoldier14 01:58 there.... 01:58 i have 6 edits...6 edits!!!! and DiCe only has 419... 01:58 <Лорд-Эдвард-Гром-брюки> You dont know if you Dont try. :P 01:59 <Лорд-Эдвард-Гром-брюки> I cant stress the Silly Face right there enough 01:59 aku 6 edits? 01:59 AUTO ADMIN User:AKUSoldier14 02:00 And then it will become an AoA/Ops joke 02:00 I'm kidding of course 02:00 wtf are you talking about PSK? 02:00 <Лорд-Эдвард-Гром-брюки> I have 26. Bow before me. 02:00 edward 02:01 Exactly 02:01 ur the ussr founder 02:01 I believe I have one. 02:01 what moar do you want? 02:01 i'm the admin that never was 02:01 swat nope 2 02:01 no..im a buro 02:01 burocrat 02:01 2 02:01 Oh, yay. 02:01 :) 02:01 It was a fun two edits, though. 02:01 You have like, two times as many as you thought. 02:01 That's pretty impressive. 02:01 can you make me a burocrat? 02:02 I re-worded the entire BF3 synopsis. Someone couldn't keep their tenses straight. 02:02 Only Staff and other Bureaucrats 02:02 Why is it that new users always ask to be placed in positions of authority? 02:03 Is it sad that I thought of like ten people when you said that. 02:03 lol 02:03 brb 02:03 aku stahp asking for privs 02:03 i'm not new...i'm a boss 02:03 sure 02:04 i'll stop...when i'm a buro 02:04 You're the copy boy. 02:04 jk 02:04 -!- Hello Losers has joined Special:Chat 02:04 Hey 02:04 heyllo 02:04 hello hl 02:04 -!- DiCePWNeD has left Special:Chat. 02:04 And I guess that makes me the guy in the building next door who stops in to say hello now and then. 02:05 In a way... 02:05 I suppose you may be right. 02:05 your the guy who treats the boss like dog...poop 02:05 Like all those guys from Halo Nation, not to sound mean if I do. 02:05 No, you're the copy boy. 02:05 It's fine, Halo Nation is my "home wiki," to be honest. 02:06 <Лорд-Эдвард-Гром-брюки> Yes, Who says hey to the two guys that you know from your "work". 02:06 I am a Battlefield fan though, so I like it here as well. 02:06 Lol 02:06 As with Vidmas7er 02:06 wtf is the copy boy? 02:06 And I'm assuming the same with SheerAvenger777. 02:06 As he talks about it a bit. 02:07 What the heck is the google? 02:07 :P 02:07 The guy who photocopies stuff for the people who are actually important. 02:07 no. i'm the important guy! 02:07 i'm the boss! 02:07 get it semi-straight! 02:08 Fine, you're the mail boy. 02:08 no. i'm the boss 02:08 Guy on bike 02:08 !status! 02:08 and im the guy that randomly walks in and goes *SHAWT UP!" *troll* 02:08 And then this HL guy says something 02:08 Lol 02:08 !status dammit! 02:09 I didn't think so. 02:09 didn't* 02:09 URL don't fu#& with me! 02:09 !status 02:09 I have been running for 348582 total seconds, and I have reconnected 3 times. It has been 181485 seconds since my last reconnect. 02:09 ha 02:09 <Лорд-Эдвард-Гром-брюки> I say Naw WAY to much. Naw really..... 02:09 Fun statistics! 02:09 that makes me feel so damn good :( 02:09 NAW 02:09 !displaydata 02:10 <Лорд-Эдвард-Гром-брюки> NAW NAW NAW 02:10 It just makes me wonder what may happen during reconnections. 02:10 time paradoxes 02:10 my theory 02:11 CoD: MW3 vs BF3 02:11 pick! 02:11 Didn't you already ask 02:11 were on the bf wiki 02:11 i imagine 02:11 IMAGINE 02:11 most will pick bf3 :p 02:11 and well....... 02:11 its mw3, lawl 02:12 <Лорд-Эдвард-Гром-брюки> NEITHER.... 02:12 BF3 FTW. 02:12 This guy 02:12 <Лорд-Эдвард-Гром-брюки> BF4 02:12 Welcome back 02:13 CoD:Black Ops 2 vs BF3 02:13 pick! 02:13 thanks 02:13 black ops 2 isnt out yet.... 02:13 Dear BO2, I'm sorry, but BF3 lets me fly jets. Or rather, shoot the smug buggers who can fly well down with AA missiles. 02:13 I think my choice is clear. 02:13 With realistic firstperson flying action :P 02:14 realistic 02:14 psk 02:14 pls 02:14 ":P" 02:14 o 02:14 ic 02:14 Fighter pilots are always so easy to shoot down. 02:14 So i should get Black Ops 2 or BF3 02:14 Don't get me started on magic poles 02:14 help me out! 02:14 BF3. 02:14 well it depends 02:14 I suggest waiting 02:14 for waht? 02:14 i imagine bops mp will be bad after a little because people will abuse crap and cod gameplay in general 02:15 however zombies and campaign look decent 02:15 and they used "back in black" for the trailer whch is immideat bonus points 02:15 fu## zombie mode 02:15 activision advertising>iw advertising 02:16 i choose bf3 because cod games are a pos and only make people feel better!!! 02:16 activision had the aswome berlin wall commerical, back in black and some others 02:16 while mw2 is generally eminem with explosions or 02:16 guy making small speach.....with explosions 02:16 Yeah, bonus AC/DC points. 02:16 !statethatbf3isbetterthancodbop2nowURL 02:16 Everyone uses that song now though. 02:16 back in black? 02:16 who? 02:16 Oh yes. 02:17 i rarely hear it in trailers and such 02:17 I hear it all the time when randomly browsing YouTube. 02:17 NOT ENOUGH people use that song now. 02:17 i never see people use it 02:17 What could I be thinking of then..... 02:17 Oh God 02:17 sniping is 1000's times better on bf 02:17 am i right or wrong? 02:18 ^ 02:18 Bullet drop is fun. 02:18 If you consider snipers to be snipers in Call of Duty then yes. 02:18 NFS Most Wanted - "It makes you want to break the law" -IGN." omg cant wait to see how NFS is blamed for traffic volations 02:18 So back in black is the new bodies? 02:18 NOPE 02:18 GTA IS WHY CRIMINALS EXIST: pro logic 02:18 THAT IS THE YOUTUBE NATIONAL ANTHEM 02:18 Jack Thomson is annoying 02:18 Or, international anthem. 02:19 so what do you think snipers are in cod PSK? 02:19 Laser Beams 02:19 Homing, Laser Beams 02:20 a reason to abuse auto aim, imo 02:20 and a reason for 8yr olds to get editing softwar 02:20 *ware 02:20 #2 is snipers universally though..... 02:21 another bad thing about cod. you have little brats cursing, raging, and talking with speech impediments 02:21 well........ 02:21 thats with nearly every game and its just more prevalent in cod 02:21 that isnt really the games fault 02:21 And blame XBOX Live 02:22 cod has many of those lol, but that isnt there fault necessarily 02:22 >implying its not bad on ps3 02:22 psk pls 02:22 battlefield has very few 02:22 imo 02:22 Not to sound like I'm bashing it, but the fact they it comes with a headset means something. 02:22 true lol 02:23 if bf had more developers, it would destroy cod 02:23 end of dis 02:23 when i was 8, talking logically and cleanly on mic in socom without being flipped out at by older players.....today, ZOMG YOU TRYHARD ILL FAWK YOUR MOM YOU BITCH TRYHARD CUNT 02:23 Lol SOCOM 02:23 well i was probally older than 8 lol but still 02:23 hmmmmmmm 02:24 eh that might not be far off 02:24 mebe 9? 02:24 i played bf and cod when there was no online 02:24 that was..... never lol 02:25 -!- Лорд-Эдвард-Гром-брюки has left Special:Chat. 02:27 some teenager threaten to slit my mummy's throat with a rusty butcher 02:27 kids these days 02:29 Welcome back 02:29 I wanted to wait just to post this 02:29 damn comouter 02:30 :P 02:30 oh no, lol 02:30 http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=nMAj14GNt5U#t=217s 02:30 Seems accurate 02:30 that was NOTHING 02:30 psk 02:30 im about to hit the hay, so everyone try as fast as possible to kick me from chat 02:31 ready set go! 02:31 you havnt seen the vids ive seen 02:31 *shudders* 02:31 I like #25 the most to be honest 02:31 !kickAKUSoldier14 02:31 Just go yourself 02:31 no, no 02:31 i got did 02:31 kick me 02:31 in the skull 02:31 now 02:31 !kickAKUSoldier14 02:32 work damn you url 02:32 howdoibot? 02:32 @URL: stop being such a bitch 02:32 wat 02:32 There we go 02:32 !kick AKUSoldier14 02:32 bye 02:32 see ya 02:32 Wasn't loading properly 02:32 .......i'm still here 02:33 brb 02:33 DAMN YOU URL!!!!!! 02:33 !kickHelloLosers 02:33 Must you be kicked. 02:33 yes mam 02:33 -!- AKUSoldier14 was kicked from Special:Chat by MyOpsAreBlackerThenYours 02:33 Thank you 02:33 lol @25 02:33 :P 02:33 1st kick 02:34 now ill brv 02:34 I mean, dedicated servers. Please, they're just too good. 02:34 i forgot to say goodbye 02:34 well dedictated severs are a massive plus to me 02:34 goodnight people :) 02:34 bya 02:34 sleep tight :) 02:34 You already did 02:34 .....me gusta 02:35 Wow 02:35 That lag 02:35 I meant to say that like two minutes ago 02:35 !kick AKUSoldier14 02:35 -!- AKUSoldier14 has left Special:Chat. 02:35 riot shields: the most fucked over weapo in mw2/3 02:36 it can be so effective and fun but 02:36 if your not being noob tubed your being knifed DIRECTLY through the sheild 02:36 like right through, no if ands or buts, just plain, organic, 100% pure corn fed bull sheet 02:37 Corn fed, wood-fire roasted, delicious 02:37 oh yesh 02:38 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=98IllinIqe8 02:39 my link> your link 02:39 im sorry psk 02:39 its truefax 02:39 One for MW2 02:39 One for MW3 02:39 Invalid 02:39 pls 02:39 OH GOD I LOVE THIS VIDEO 02:39 Lol 02:40 i may like the W@W one better 02:40 "EVERYBODY ON ME :D" 02:40 :D 02:40 that was like me gusta 02:40 -Wiggly arms- 02:41 ~wiggly arms~ 02:41 mine is better 02:41 my lines wiggle 02:41 pls 02:41 ~ 02:41 AIM DOWN YOUR SIGHTS 02:41 YA GOTTA AIM DOWN YA SIGHTS 02:41 -cuts to about 100 more- 02:41 AIM DOWN YOUR SIGHTS AT THE TARGET 02:42 DUNGER CLAWSE 02:42 JELLY 02:42 No matter how many times I've heard it, I always love listening to that voice clip of "TENNO HEIKA BANZAIIIIII" 02:42 GHOSTS ATTITUDE 02:43 EVERYONE'S ATTITUDE 02:43 You died again bitch, Try again-Infinty Ward 02:43 lol at rojas 02:43 the driver 02:43 lawl 02:44 and most importantly 02:44 GLASS PHYSICS 02:44 glass is all over the place, were not talking enough about glass, we got really good glass 02:44 my thoughts exactly 02:45 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=98IllinIqe84:25 02:46 Aiming deliberately down your sights and aim down your sights at the targets. You gotta aim down your sights.Aiming down your sights, aim down your sights by aiming down your sights. 02:46 That's as close as I can get. 02:46 *aplause* 02:47 Danger close x7 02:47 44 badass mutherfuckery 02:47 13, 14, 15 02:47 Yes 02:47 g to 6:07 02:48 my reaction everytime i play a fps 02:48 The driver from MW2 was a fail 02:49 Dat glass 02:49 dat glass puts bioshochks water to shame 02:49 yep 02:51 lol opfor voice actors 02:51 And then you can dive through it in BO 02:51 hell yeah 02:51 puts max payne to shame 02:52 BAMBI 02:52 Snatch and Grab 02:52 God I hate that level 02:53 wasnt that bad imo 02:53 in co op at least lol 02:54 I can't do it alone, and you know about the lag. 02:54 wait 02:54 I did do it once on Medium difficulty though 02:54 wait 02:54 wair 02:55 you did all those jug levels alone on vet 02:55 but cant do snatch and grab? 02:55 DAT LOGIC 02:55 Yep 02:55 Let's see... 02:55 The one with 10 or 15 allows you a chokepoints with a Barret 50 Cal 02:55 Easy mode 02:55 High Explosive, I already showed you 02:56 What are the others? 02:56 I did Wetwork in 18 minutes, if that's decent enough to be bad. 02:56 still lol, i dont find SnG that bad =3 02:56 anywho i g2g, see ya 02:57 See ya 02:57 -!- Hello Losers has left Special:Chat. 03:09 I hope you dont have to buy aftermath to use the skins 03:10 Is it going to be available across all maps? 03:10 who knows 03:10 But I hope so 03:11 Cuz the current ones suck 03:13 I feel like they may only be on Aftermath maps 03:13 Just because of how the scenario works 03:13 I wonder if those animations are going to be a part of the game like KZ3 03:13 Which ones? 03:14 The earthquake one and the one when they US and RU meet each other 03:17 I guess I'll have to look at some things 03:19 im out 03:19 See you 03:21 -!- PSKwhirled has left Special:Chat. 08:41 -!- Tobifan has joined Special:Chat 08:42 -!- Tobifan has left Special:Chat. 08:43 -!- Tobifan was kicked from Special:Chat by Slopijoe 12:19 -!- DiCePWNeD has joined Special:Chat 12:20 hello 12:22 yo 12:22 wat are you doing? 12:23 science project 12:24 lol 12:24 being on bf wiki isnt gonna help 12:27 im almost finished 12:27 im spending lots of time trying to align the background on my page 12:27 OCD powers activate 12:27 and its just making a power point for words 12:28 what is your project on? 12:31 vocabulary words 12:32 wut 12:40 hello 12:40 chat dead? 12:42 nope 12:44 lol 12:45 my profile is BADASS 12:45 lol 12:45 i just had to say that 12:47 dear god 12:48 your a brony 12:48 !kickbrony 12:48 no 12:48 im not a brony 12:49 actually 12:49 i was ex-brony 12:49 then i thought it was kinda wierd 12:49 so i guit 12:49 ^quit 12:49 and just cuz i made the mlp pro pic doesnt mean imma brony 12:49 i did that for the lulz 13:08 The project wont e-mail or print -_- 13:12 nice 13:15 I hate microsoft 13:16 And I will find Bill Gates 13:16 And I will kill him 13:18 !status 13:18 I have been running for 388717 total seconds, and I have reconnected 6 times. It has been 12726 seconds since my last reconnect. 13:23 lol microsoft 13:24 bill gates quit microsoft ior something 13:25 MAXWELL Y U NO JOIN IRC? 13:28 Wearing sunglasses during a pitch black night 13:28 seems legit 13:30 k 13:30 wut 13:32 The Assault wears dark glasses/goggles during night levels 13:36 lol 13:46 bai 13:46 -!- DiCePWNeD has left Special:Chat. 17:54 !test 17:54 MyOpsAreBlackerThenYours: Hai! 21:37 -!- Лорд-Эдвард-Гром-брюки has joined Special:Chat 21:55 !test 22:14 -!- PSKwhirled has joined Special:Chat 22:15 Well 22:15 -!- XtremegiancaAlt has joined Special:Chat 22:15 Chay on 22:15 Hey guys 22:15 Chat 22:15 Thought I'd be waiting longer :P 22:15 PSK you are a chat magnet. 22:15 Just got home 22:16 -!- XtremegiancaAlt has left Special:Chat. 22:16 -!- XtremegiancaAlt has joined Special:Chat 22:16 Been for 1 or 2 hours 22:16 yo 22:16 Yeah, I'm two hours behind you Alt. 22:16 wow my chat was frozen and I didnt know anyone came 22:16 Afraid I will get lung cancer from inhaling a buses exhaust fumes when walking home. 22:16 And three behind just about everyone else 22:17 I learned how to fly jets in ARMA 2 Today :D 22:17 Nice 22:17 How does it go? 22:18 Hello Commeh 22:18 Pull the mouse up 22:18 Who was here 2 minutes ago.. 22:18 Lol 22:18 While pressing Q 22:19 Will the crossbow be able to be carried over into the base game ANSWER US DICE. 22:19 It better 22:19 <Лорд-Эдвард-Гром-брюки> Hi 22:19 It probably will, but you'll need the DLC to get it in the first place. 22:20 Like the ACB-90 kinda. 22:20 Anyways... 22:20 Non-Premiums can use it by simply killing someone else in a map they own, so I presume it'll be like that. 22:21 Want to play some BF3? 22:21 Yup 22:21 Alrighty 22:21 1 sec checking my battlelog 22:21 And FAMAS SS 8 :) 22:21 And im no where near my PS3 -_- 22:22 Or id bring the new master race 22:22 hmm 22:22 M249 SAW? 22:23 Top 17% Of all Famas users YESH 22:23 FA-MAS 22:23 Nice 22:23 I saw something of interesting yesterday 22:23 When? 22:23 Some guy was in the top 1% for SV98 kills 22:23 And 22:23 Well, that's pretty weird to be honest. 22:24 It was about 1k kills 22:24 No the M18/M4 Sniper 22:24 Is the new master race 22:24 SV-98 SS10 Here we go 22:25 You found that out via BBLOG? 22:25 It's funny because he's kind of right. 22:25 Yep 22:25 <Лорд-Эдвард-Гром-брюки> Master Race? Cant put that in a different way? 22:25 People create them so they can say it :p 22:25 Ubermeich then 22:25 M4/M16 Sniper 22:25 Is the new Ubermeich 22:26 Ze Ubermensch! 22:26 http://www.hkpro.com/image/g3sg1rt.jpg 22:26 Only other weapon I use with a 6x 22:26 New best sniper 22:27 PSK has been killed by it. 22:27 And my M9 Bayonet..... 22:27 both you and HL have gotten some decent scores with it 22:27 From our S-Rush games 22:27 Yep 22:28 2 weeks to my B-DAY 22:28 Couple of days until warfighter 22:28 1 Week since I got BF3 a year ago. 22:28 <Лорд-Эдвард-Гром-брюки> What ops? 22:29 I quit playing BF3 for a really large amount of time. 22:29 In favor of Black Ops Zombies....... 22:29 Medal of Honor: Warfighter is release on Wednesday 22:30 At least in America 22:30 2 days ago? 22:30 Or next 22:30 bbl 22:30 Next one 22:30 The 24th 22:31 f3stats.com/stats_ps3/xtremegianca/reports#rep_15100826 22:31 O 22:31 http://bf3stats.com/stats_ps3/xtremegianca/reports#rep_15100826 22:32 My oldest recorded Battle Report 22:33 I was more or less doing nothing 22:33 But that was me.. 22:33 I see. 22:34 It's the main reason everything is really really low 22:34 Until Feb of 2012 I was more or less an F-35 hig 22:34 hog 22:34 I'm still trying to perfect my jet skill 22:35 I'm consider myself on bar with Helicopters 22:35 Well I am technically a jet master... 22:35 WIth the F-35 being my best vehicle up until T-90A 22:36 And I've decided when I get Premium hits Big P with reset stats right next to it..... 22:37 And the big dog tag with Jet Kills 22:37 I always have that instant regret no matter how much I want to reset somethinhg 22:38 Mine are "irrecoverable" 22:38 So I will give it a try and see where it lands me, 22:38 this computer is weird 22:38 HP=CrAp 22:39 Displays 22:39 It has a point limit on create a mission, but in editor I can have thousands of soldiers and not lag a bit 22:40 Interwebs lag? 22:40 Perhaps? 22:41 Be back in a sec 22:41 I'm ready for BF3 when you are back 22:42 <Лорд-Эдвард-Гром-брюки> ... 22:43 hmm. 22:43 Commeh comes out of bush. 22:43 Like a wookie -_- 22:45 Russia is winning the Warfighter Beta -_- 22:45 Aw yeah 22:45 FUUU 22:45 And back 22:45 Jamacia 2nd 22:45 1 Russian 22:46 Vietnam 3rd 22:46 In chat FUUUUUUU 22:46 Vietnam FUUUUUUUUUU 22:46 O wait 22:46 Vietnam 4th* 22:46 Phewish 22:46 Irland 3rd 22:46 Hmm 22:47 US 12th 22:47 UK 15th 22:47 Sweeden where are you? 22:47 9th 22:47 Dice.. 22:47 And Danger Close 22:47 <Лорд-Эдвард-Гром-брюки> Yep. US Was and still is Below us, :p 22:48 Let's go Alfa 22:48 Running with DAT VSS 22:48 And Yargin PyA 22:49 *Cough US funded the downfall of USSR and won the Cold War cough* 22:50 No difference 22:50 Lets get on BF3 22:50 <Лорд-Эдвард-Гром-брюки> Yes the US should stay out of our business......Ублюдки 22:51 We won Cold War 22:51 Therfore US and UK are on top 22:51 Huehue 22:51 Who is at bottom? 22:52 Some Congo country 22:52 <Лорд-Эдвард-Гром-брюки> Now what BF Says *Loud Annoying Cough* 22:52 Crossbow customization = Ammo Type-Optic--Bipod/Laser/Fast Chamber wire 22:52 AKA Straight pull bolt for a Crossbow 22:53 Democratic Republic of the Congo or Andorra are at the bottom 22:53 Seems accurate 22:54 Customization? 22:54 No, the fact that a north-sub-Saharan country is on bottom 22:54 <Лорд-Эдвард-Гром-брюки> African Countries.....Why you so Poor in most parts rich in Some parts? 22:54 If I had that MOHW beta US would of been on top 22:54 ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, 22:55 NAOP 22:55 NOAP 22:55 Soap 22:55 FUUU 22:56 http://battlelog.medalofhonor.com/bf3/#!/bf3/forum/threadview/2832654348280324866/ 22:56 The Recon is a traitor and a gang banger 22:56 LOL 22:57 AND FFS YOU SIGNED ME OUT COMPLETELY 22:57 Lets go 22:57 I'm waiting 22:58 Okay 22:58 I'm shutting to avoid lag 22:58 http://weknowmemes.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/03/and-then-i-told-kony.jpg 22:58 -!- XtremegiancaAlt has left Special:Chat. 22:59 http://weknowmemes.com/2012/01/bill-gates-vs-steve-jobs/ 22:59 I always love seeing those 22:59 what the steve jobs or kony one? 23:00 The media are always like, oh yeah, Steve Jobs is cool and stuff 23:00 But then there's this Bill Gates who helps the community 23:02 http://weknowmemes.com/2012/03/i-want-to-get-drunk-but-i-only-have-one-bottle-of-vodka/ 23:03 Not going to lie 23:03 I laughed 23:03 <Лорд-Эдвард-Гром-брюки> I snickered in a small insignificant way... 23:04 And bread grown straight from the ice 23:04 http://weknowmemes.com/2012/09/krang-from-tmnt-exists-in-real-life/ 23:04 We need the TMNT NAOW RIGHT FN NAOW 2012 10 19